vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mitsuaki
Summary Mitsuaki is one of the 4 brothers that each hold a quarter of 7th Gears concept core. 7th-Gear was a layered world filled with many ups and downs. The very top of its eight layers contained a giant mountain and river. It contained the optimum environment for human life and the people who lived there desired to create the ultimate culture and civilization using the human mind and body. They perfected a technique of applying concepts to non-divine human bodies and used concepts for evolution and for human pleasures while avoiding the annoying responsibilities of being a god. As a result, 7th-Gear decided they had arrived at the farthest reaches of mankind, so they wished to be destroyed at their peak and they searched for someone to inherit all they had accomplished. This search was done by the 4 brothers, which are artificial humans created by Low-Gear's Chao Sei. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, High 8-C with Cosmos Comic Name: Mitsuaki Origin: Owari no Chronicle Gender: Male Age: At least 70 years old Classification: Sage, Artificial Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts ( that surpasses all human martial arts), Conceptual Manipulation, Regeneration (Low, only by washing and not showing a wound), limited Mind Manipulation, BFR (via Immersion), Pocket Reality Manipulation, limited Power Nullification Attack Potency: Wall level (Comparable to his brother Ikkou who can slice a motorcycle in half, should be able to harm is brothers), at least Large Building level with Cosmos Comic – #1 Speed: Subsonic (Comparable to his brother Yonkichi, who could keep up with a bullet train) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Durable enough to survive falling from the sky) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Several Meters Standard Equipment: Cosmos Comic – #1 Intelligence: Likely at least above average (Representative and masterpiece of a superhuman society) Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Cosmos Comic – #1:' A environmental manipulation concept weapon. It was originally meant to stabilize the environments of the reservations, but it was so powerful that it was made into a weapon and then sealed. It looks like a scroll with the image of a world drawn on the inside. When opened first a miniature sun shoots at the opponent. Afterwards it pulls the opponents into the scroll. The inside at first looks like the place they came from, but is then a wave several times higher then a hospital building floods everything. Above the new ocean a small space with tiny stars and planets is created. Shortly after that is done the scroll will catch fire and destroy itself. For the world inside the scroll that means that it gets erased alongside anyone inside it. There is one way to escape the scroll: Where the sun exited the scroll is a small, not easily seen, exit to the scrolls world. *'Concept Manipulation:' Mitsuaki possesses a quarter of the concept core of 7th Gear. As such he can add the concepts he requires to operate to his surroundings, enabling him to operate in any kind of world. The concept space produced by adding concepts to the surroundings can not be entered or left without concept manipulating equipment. Mitsuaki can decide which people are dragged into his concept space when he sets it up. **'There is no mutual understanding:' Mitsuaki's fixed concept. A concept which makes it so that nobody in its range can understand the world around them. The senses work like normal and perceive the world, but interpreting this perception becomes impossible. That means that even if one sees how Mitsuki attacks, one does not understand what he attacks with, which way, that he attacks or that one should react. This usually leaves the opponents completely helpless. However, if an opponent grows more used to the situation they can develop techniques to allow limited coordination. Since one can still understand oneself it is possible to deduce certain things: From the pressure inside ones feats one can deduce that one is standing. If one feels his own skin feel hot one can deduce that one is touching something hot. And so on. Mitsuaki and his brothers can fight while this concept is in place like normal. The concept can counter mind control techniques, since those are based on understanding the mind controller. Gallery OnC_v11_0125.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Sages Category:Martial Artists Category:Owari no Chronicle Category:Concept Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Mind Users Category:BFR Users Category:Immersion Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Humans